Lightning on Ice
by SalazarSkyholder
Summary: Saladin, a powerful one with a mysterious Force, was running away from the Northern Isles, until he is blown off with the wind toward Arendelle. But Arendelle's not even a problem when there's Elsa...
1. I: Saladin

**Hey, guys! It's SalazarSkyholder here! This is my second Fanfiction here (or at least, the second since I went inactive for a long, ****_long_**** time)... and the first non-crossover Fanfiction of Frozen. **

**Anyways, enjoy! And make sure you make reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, but I do own Saladin Skyholder and a few other things I created here. **

* * *

**I. SALADIN**

Saladin had been a professional on 'weird': he possessed some mysterious force as if he was Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars, he always managed to survive going _right through_ a thunderstorm (even in all occasions when he was struck by lightning), and he once even managed to set an entire city ablaze. But crashing through a palace? Well, that was new.

Until that happened, Saladin was just advancing above an unknown forest above his hippogriff, 'Slytherin'. Though he knew that it wasn't a good name for a hippogriff (Slytherin, seriously?), Saladin still liked it: it sounded cool, for some reason.

As he soared across the skies on Slytherin, Saladin began to think about his powers: electrokinesis (capability to control lightning), limited aerokinesis (capability to control the air), power of levitation, limited geokinesis, and so on. He had enough powers to survive alone, away from his old kingdom, the Northern Isles (arch-enemy of the Southern Isles).

Saladin and Slytherin soared through the skies just fine, until a sudden current of wind caught him. The current was about as fast as a jet stream - no, even faster. The wind was accompanied by snow and ice, as if it was blowing straight from the Arctic.

"Uh-oh," Saladin said, trying to think about what he should do to survive. "Slytherin, glide!"

Under his command, Slytherin started to glide: extending is wings, the hippogriff began to catch the wind and attempt gliding. However, the wind was overpowering: they were flying from multiple directions, making it very hard to glide or even just maintain balance.

Soon, Slytherin lost balance and began to be blown away with the wind like a piece of paper. Saladin tried to get Slytherin back to balance, but Slytherin was irresponsive, like a destroyed machine. They continued to be blown away with lack of control, able to do _absolutely nothing_ about the situation.

While he started to lose control, Saladin tried to write his own obituary in the case of his death:

_SALADIN SKYWALKER, DIED AT AGE 22. _

_BA-BOOM._

_DIED OF INCREDIBLE INJURIES AFTER HE STUPIDLY FAILED TO AVOID A MASSIVE CURRENT OF WIND, CRASHING INTO SOME STONE WALL IN A CITY. _

_BA-BOOM. _

_SURVIVED BY ABSOLUTELY NO ONE, EXCEPT FOR HIS OLD FOSTER FAMILY IN THE NORTHERN ISLES, ARCH-ENEMY OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES. _

After he barely finished up his obituary, Saladin went unconscious... it would be long until he woke up again.

* * *

Saladin woke up a few days later. He was on a bed, inside some massive chamber, twenty feet high and a hundred feet wide at the least. Two entire walls were just made of bookshelves, all of them full of thick, hard-cover books. Candles lighted the massive chamber, at various pin-points to distribute light equally. The room seemed to be perfect - except that it didn't seem right for Saladin.

Saladin tried to stand up, until a girl's voice said from behind, "Well, you're awake... finally."

As soon as Saladin turned, his jaws dropped with shock. He forgot to speak in complete sentences - or even how to speak.

A strikingly-beautiful young woman stood there, looking at him and smirking in relief. She was tall and slender, with platinum blonde hair that reaches a few inches above her elbows. She had startling blue eyes, alongside pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress with a crystallized bodice and powder blue sleeves consisting of... was that ice?

Immediately, Saladin noticed something that wasn't good for him: based on how he felt, the young lady controlled... ice or coldness. He quickly went preparing for levitation - attempting to levitate whatever was around.

"W-where am I?" Saladin said, with obvious fear inside. "You're not going to kill me or anything, are you?"

"What makes you think _that_?" The young lady asked him back. "No, I'm no killer, unless you're connected to the Southern Isles or anything..."

"Actually," Saladin said, though he knew it wasn't polite to interrupt. "I'm from the Northern Isles, arch-enemy of the Southern Isles."

"Oh, that's... pleasant," the young lady said, looking a little perplexed. "Anyway, I forgot my introduction. I would be Queen Elsa, Queen of Arendelle - "

"Your majesty," despite his condition, Saladin immediately bowed down.

"But you can call me Elsa." Elsa finished, while Saladin still bowed down uneasily.

Saladin stood up and said, "Well, I would be Saladin Skyholder, from the Northern Isles. But you can still call me Saladin, my queen."

He shook hands with Elsa. Even then, Saladin had a feeling that the Queen, Elsa, was going to be quite interesting.

* * *

**That would be the end of the first chapter. What would happen with Saladin and Elsa? **

**Remember to Read and Review! **


	2. II: Elsa

**Hey, guys and gals of the Fanfiction community! It's SalazarSkyholder here! I have updated a new chapter for 'Lightning and Ice': this time, it would provide more insight to each other and the story would progress a bit further. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic... the events of Saladin from Elsa's point of view. **

* * *

**II. ELSA**

It had been about nine months since Elsa restored summer to Arendelle. There had been significant changes to the Kingdom (Queendom, since Elsa was now ruling it): new policies enabled incredible economic growth through great policies, the ice industry of Arendelle (represented by Kristoff's Arendelle Ice Incorporated) was hitting an all-time high globally, and a new scientist, who called himself Dr. Ark, has joined Arendelle and built several machines for Arendelle, though they were mostly military equipment.

Elsa took some time to look around her: she realized how glad she was to see people become happy. Take her sister Anna for example: she was quite free, and she had a man to herself, also known as Kristoff Bjorgman. As far as she figured it out, Kristoff was a nice man for Anna: after seeing what he did to her sister, Elsa was determined to approve and bless the lovely relationship between Anna and Kristoff.

But though she was the official Queen of Arendelle, Elsa realized that she - herself - wasn't exactly happy: she didn't have anyone, unlike her sister. Anna had found a romantic partner (Kristoff), while Elsa practically had no one: partly through fear of her ice powers, and partly through her closed mind for the past thirteen years. Even if she got married, she would be married to some prince in another kingdom who she wouldn't even love. She would have to be married for Arendelle, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Elsa was caught in her thoughts, until a guard came running into her throne room and said, "Your Highness, someone has intruded the palace by punching right through the stone walls with a... mysterious creature!"

"What mysterious creature?" Elsa said, semi-instinctively. She had a terrible feeling that she was going to prepare to fight.

"Well," the guard started to explain. "This thing has an eagle's head and wings, but has a horse's body!"

"Anything strange about the rider of that creature?" Elsa asked.

"Well, nothing much, except that there's always dark lightning around him, and whenever we try to get close to him, the guards run away in fear." The guard explained, shuddering. "It's as if he radiates fear!"

"Let me confront him," Elsa made her regal face: eyes startling with determination, coupled with a grim expression. "I shall face this intruder."

* * *

And there she was, in the Library: it seemed to be completely normal, except that there was a massive hole on the wall the size of an elephant. On the ground lied a man - surrounded in dark lightning, just like the guard described him. He had black hair and pale skin, along with a black robe like a dark sorcerer. Standing next to him was a dark creature with an eagle's head, talons and wings, while it had a horse's body and legs. The creature mourned by its rider, as if it feared the man's death.

"Any chance he's a dark sorcerer?" The guard asked in horror.

"There could be," Elsa started to analyze the man: so far, there seemed to be nothing wrong with him. Based on the dark lightning, this man was very powerful: possibly even stronger than all of Elsa's and Arendelle's power combined. If he went against them, he could annihilate all of Arendelle and easily kill her as if she was made of wood. But still, Elsa didn't have any bad feelings for him: for some reason, she found him... handsome and adorable.

"W-what's that creature?" The guard stuttered in fear.

"It's called a hippogriff, Ben," Elsa said, looking to the creature. "Half-eagle, half-horse."

"Oh," Ben let out a sigh of relief.

"Ben," Elsa approached the man. "Call Anna and a few doctors in the castle. We must see if his health is okay."

* * *

Three days have passed after the man crash-landed in the library. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and a few doctors approached the man. However, no matter how much they tried, no one - not even the troll Grand Pabbie himself - was able to identify who he was, or whether or not he was alive. _This man's in something like a death trance_, Grand Pabbie told her. _There's no way we could tell for sure that he's alive. _

That day, Elsa was on the library after managing some work for Arendelle, watching for the man (who had been moved to a bed there). The hippogriff was sent to the stables right next to Sven: unfortunately, Sven didn't seem to like his new neighbor. Anna and Kristoff occasionally took turns watching, but for the past three days, the man was completely still, as if he was now dead.

At the very moment the man woke up, Elsa was standing behind him. She was thinking about how good the man looked - the longer she saw him, the more statuesque he looked like. He resembled one of those 'handsome warriors' on paintings or sculptures in the gallery.

While she was still watching, the man rose from his sleep, releasing tendrils of dark lightning all around him in the process.

"Well, you're awake... finally," were the only words she could say, after a few seconds of hesitating.

The man turned, and Elsa was surprised on how good he looked: 'appropriately messy' black hair, intense black eyes sharp as an obsidian knife, and a tall, athletic body. This man was holding his hands on a position, just like how she prepared her hands for a battle.

"W-where am I?" The man asked. "You're not going to kill me or anything, are you?"

"What makes you think_ that_?" Elsa tried to maintain her composure and regal position, but it was hard seeing the man. "No, I'm no killer, unless you're connected to the Southern Isles or anything..."

"Actually," the man interrupted. "I'm from the Northern Isles, arch-enemy of the Southern Isles."

"Oh, that's... pleasant," Elsa said. She was starting to like this guy. "Anyways, I guess I forgot my introduction. I would be Queen Elsa, Queen of Arendelle..."

Before she could finish, the man bowed down. "Your Majesty."

"But you can call me Elsa," she finished, while the man still bowed down.

A few seconds later, the man stood up and said, "Well, I would be Saladin Skyholder, from the Northern Isles. But you can still call me Saladin, my queen."

Saladin shook hands with Elsa. Seeing his expression, Elsa felt _warm._.. for the first time since she thawed Arendelle.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Saladin," Elsa said. "Though your entrance may not be the most pleasant, I would ensure that you are in good condition during your stay."

* * *

Elsa and Saladin began to walk together to the Guest Room, while a few guards stood next to them for security.

"So, why did you come from the Northern Isles?" Elsa asked him first.

Saladin began to explain. "Well, you see, my queen, I had unknown capabilities: some said that I controlled unknown amounts of some Force, which only began my tribulations. For the past twenty years, I technically set my entire life ablaze: my family was gone, I went away from foster family to foster family just about every year, and I was never able to find a place I can call home. That was why I escaped the Northern Isles: I wanted escape."

"Then how'd you get the hippogriff of yours?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, Slytherin..." Saladin seemed to remember. "Well, since my last foster family was a sorcerer, they had a few mystical creatures, like griffins and hippogriffs. Slytherin was supposed to serve in the Northern Isles Army, but I managed to steal it right in the supply lines and make my escape."

"You had an interesting life, huh?" Elsa commented. Then, as if she remembered something, she said, "Oh, as for your hippogriff... he's put to the stables, next to a reindeer named 'Sven'."

"So I can pick him up?" Saladin asked.

"Yeah, sure..." Elsa responded with uncertainty. Then, she continued to lead the way and said, "Come on, Saladin. I would like to show you the guest room. And just to notify you, you would be having dinner with us at seven."


End file.
